


Ritrovare la Luce

by HoyokuTensho



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, mention of rape
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoyokuTensho/pseuds/HoyokuTensho
Summary: Con l'amore e la vicinanza di Touma, Seiji desidera lasciarsi alle spalle le dolorose esperienze che l'hanno segnato, ma "anche l'uomo con la più scarsa memoria ricorda tutto quello che vorrebbe dimenticare".Ambientata dopo il primo OAV, POV alternati. Violenza sessuale menzionata.





	Ritrovare la Luce

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la **26 prompts challenge** del gruppo **Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart** (qui il [ link](https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/))  
>   
> Prompt 23/26: #SESSO  
> Prompt 24/26: #MEMORIA

Il mal di testa dovuto al jet lag si era fortunatamente attenuato, grazie a una bella dormita e, adesso, all’acqua della doccia, che gli aveva tolto l’ultimo velo di sonno. Ora si sentiva fresco e riposato, come un fiore appena sbocciato… e andava tutto bene.

Seiji uscì dalla doccia, mettendosi un asciugamano attorno alla vita e asciugandosi i capelli con un altro. I fili dorati erano luminosi, dopo lo shampoo, ma trovò che si erano sfibrati e, probabilmente, andava leggermente aggiustato il taglio. Non ne aveva avuto modo, dopo tutti i giorni in cui non era riuscito a prendersi cura di sé, con quello che era successo a New York…

Era stata un’avventura terribile e anche molto triste, per via delle perdite umane. Ancora non poteva credere di esserne stata lui la causa. Ovvero, la sua perdita di controllo su Korin, che così era stata utilizzata per fare del male da uno spirito malvagio. Aveva mietuto vittime umane e sporcato così il suo spirito. La sua spada era sporca di sangue innocente.

E lui non aveva potuto impedirlo in alcun modo, perché, nel frattempo, era immobilizzato e torturato dai nemici. No, il taglio di capelli era decisamente l'ultima cosa a cui aveva pensato.

Se non fossero arrivati i suoi amici a salvarlo, avrebbe finito con l’impazzire, presto o tardi. E se non ci fosse stato Touma vicino a lui, subito dopo quell’incubo, non sarebbe riuscito a recuperare un minimo di serenità spirituale, nemmeno per tornare in Giappone.

Rientrò nella camera da letto, dopo essersi messo un comodo kimono da camera ed essersi passato il phon sui capelli. Touma dormiva ancora, della grossa. Prima che si svegliasse, ci sarebbe voluto parecchio.

Ora si trovavano a casa sua, a Osaka. Seiji non sarebbe mai riuscito a tornare a casa propria facilmente, per come si sentiva: la poca serenità che viveva tra quelle mura lo avrebbe disturbato troppo.

Voleva, invece, stare vicino a Touma, con lui. Voleva sentirlo stretto addosso, sentire il suo odore, sentire il suo sapore e fare l’amore con lui, fino a perdersi per sempre nella sua dolcezza e nella sua passione.

Si era innamorato di lui già da tempo, ma non aveva avuto l'occasione giusta per rivelarglielo. Poi, c’era stato quel maledetto viaggio che aveva rischiato di non farlo tornare più indietro. Così, la prima cosa che aveva fatto, non appena ne aveva avuto la possibilità e le forze, era stata quella di parlargli dei sentimenti che provava per lui e, sorpresa delle sorprese, si era scoperto ricambiato dal ragazzo.

Touma era rimasto più scioccato di lui, ma era stato immensamente felice di quella dichiarazione.

Alla fine, erano stati come due corpi che gravitavano l’uno attorno all’altro, attraendosi a vicenda, ma che non erano mai riusciti ad avvicinarsi prima di quel momento. Ed era stato un miracolo!

Il suo amore l’aveva salvato dal baratro in cui avrebbe potuto sprofondare… perché non c’era stata solo quella brutta avventura, nella sua vita. C’erano state altre volte in cui aveva vissuto esperienze terribili e violente, e ce n’era una che non aveva proprio voglia di mettersi a ricordare.

Guardò il viso di Touma, profondamente addormentato, osservando la sua espressione abbandonata e serena. Era così prezioso. Prezioso più di ogni altra cosa, più di chiunque altro. E avrebbe voluto, più di ogni altra cosa, offrigli una vita serena e piena d’amore.

Lui sapeva. Sapeva tutto, ogni cosa che riguardasse quella brutta esperienza. E gli era stato vicino, come nessuno mai nella sua vita; aveva fatto la cosa più importante di tutte: aveva accolto il suo cuore e se n’era preso cura, rotto com’era. Lo aveva avvolto delicatamente e con tenerezza, lo aveva lasciato sfogare tra le sue braccia e gli aveva accarezzato l’anima ferita. L’aveva fatto anche dopo che aveva ripreso conoscenza in ospedale, e l’aver scoperto che l’amore che provava per lui esisteva già, quando gli aveva portato quel primo, generoso soccorso, aveva riempito Seiji di gioia e gratitudine, ma anche di tenera tristezza. Touma doveva essere stato molto infelice, per tutto il tempo in cui Seiji non si era accorto dei suoi sentimenti per lui. Lo aveva amato in silenzio, perché sapeva che non avrebbe potuto far breccia nel suo cuore, dopo quello che era successo.

Sembrava impossibile non rievocarlo, quella mattina. Ogni cosa lo portava a ricordare la prigionia che aveva vissuto nel palazzo di Arago e… la violenza sessuale che aveva ricevuto da Anubis. Proprio così: aveva subito uno stupro dal suo peggior nemico. Ed era stata la cosa peggiore che gli sarebbe mai potuta accadere, la più vergognosa, la più infame, la più umiliante, la più… Erano passati due anni, eppure quel ricordo era ancora capace di accendere una rabbia furibonda in lui. E ora, si univa a ciò che aveva appena subito.

Sembrava quasi che fosse vero che il suo corpo dovesse sempre e solo suscitare desiderio di possesso e bramosia. Touma, solo Touma gli aveva fatto conoscere qualcosa di diverso. E lui desiderava che nulla turbasse tutto questo, che durasse per sempre.

“Mhhhhh…”

I suoi pensieri vennero interrotti da un mugolio improvviso. Touma sembrava stare per riemergere dal suo sonno. Stranamente. Forse, anche lui risentiva del fuso orario.

Tentò di voltarsi dall’altro lato del letto e di raggomitolarsi, come un gatto, cercando di riprendere sonno, ma sembrava non riuscirci. Seiji rimase a guardarlo, con interesse. Era stuzzicante stare a guardare la sua pigrizia conclamata e cronica, gli dava un sottile divertimento. Era finito a voltarsi e rivoltarsi, fino ad arrotolarsi lenzuola e coperte addosso, apparendo un involtino da cui fuoriusciva solo la capigliatura scura. Sembrava essersi calmato, adesso. Avrebbe ripreso a ronfare? No, sembrava di no.

Probabilmente, era uscito dal sonno profondo, ma era ancora troppo mezzo addormentato anche solo per aprire gli occhi. Seiji decise di dagli ancora del tempo, di andare a preparare la colazione e, magari, con un pensiero gentile, portargliela a letto, per non rendergli troppo traumatico il ritorno al mondo. Touma amava il caffè e il pane con burro e marmellata. Seiji si sarebbe accontentato di un tè e qualche bacca di soya. Quel giorno, nessuno dei due aveva qualcosa di urgente da fare. Quindi, potevano prendersi tutto il tempo che volevano e rilassare i loro spiriti.

Subito dopo colazione, avrebbe preso a fare i suoi esercizi di meditazione, come non aveva potuto fare per troppo tempo, e avrebbe ritrovato l’equilibrio che lo teneva alla giusta distanza dai pensieri, dai turbamenti… dal dolore di ricordi troppo orrendi.

Mani fredde sui propri fianchi in una stanza gelida, e una voce profonda come la notte che gli parlava con depravazione…

Seiji ebbe un brivido e si strinse le braccia attorno al corpo, reprimendo un gemito d’orrore.

Niente, da allora, era stato più come prima. Quell’evento aveva, volente o nolente, creato una spaccatura dentro di lui. Dentro di sé, non era più sicuro di se stesso… di essere ancora degno della Luce.

Ecco, lo aveva detto. Il pensiero che aveva cercato di allontanare il più a lungo possibile, di rinnegare e rifiutare, era finalmente venuto a galla nella sua coscienza e doveva farci i conti.

In quel momento, il rumore della caffettiera lo distrasse dal pensiero angoscioso. Doveva portare la colazione al suo Tou, specchiarsi nei suoi occhi di cielo e trovare serenità in essi. Quando sarebbe stato il momento giusto, avrebbe pensato al resto.

 

_“Pensa a cosa potremmo fare insieme, se tu passassi all’Oscurità… Pensa come potrebbe essere se fossimo una cosa sola…”_

 

Quella voce irruppe nella sua mente, come se fosse in quella stanza, dietro le sue spalle. Sembrava maledettamente vera!

Seiji tremò per un istante, poi scosse la testa. Era solo nella sua mente, non era vero. Era solo un brutto ricordo. Doveva respirare, come sempre, e ritrovare la calma e il suo centro. Touma… Doveva tornare da lui, dal suo cielo protettivo.

 

 

L’odore intenso gli arrivò alle narici ancor prima che Seiji rientrasse in camera. Era il solo profumo che gli rendesse piacevole il risveglio, oltre al profumo della pelle del suo amato angelo. Perché Seiji Date era il bellissimo angelo che il cielo gli aveva mandato, come una grazia ricevuta, dopo diversi anni di solitudine. E, dal giorno che l’aveva incontrato, era rimasto estasiato da lui: dal suo aspetto, sicuramente, perché una bellezza come lui era rara in Giappone e probabilmente anche tra gli occidentali. Aveva delle fattezze perfette, un fisico forte ma snello, armonioso; un viso perfettamente modellato, che aveva armonizzato la genetica orientale della madre con quella occidentale del padre; e i suoi occhi erano color dell’ametista ed erano intensi come quelli di un guerriero ed enigmatici come quelli di un saggio buddista. Anche le sue abitudini erano quelle di un saggio buddista, ma glielo diceva solo quando voleva stuzzicarlo un po'. Era affascinante sotto ogni punto di vista e riusciva sempre a incantarlo qualsiasi cosa facesse, o quando assumeva certe espressioni. Ma non era per questo che lo amava: ovvero, la sua avvenenza non era il solo motivo e nemmeno il principale.

Seiji era un’anima stratificata, ricoperta da veli sempre più pesanti man mano che ci si avvicinava al nucleo. Dovevano proteggere quel centro vitale. Erano stati messi lì, minuziosamente, nel corso degli anni, per sostenere l’immagine di sé, del guerriero forte, coraggioso, onorevole e onorato di essere l’ultimo discendente del casato dei Date, all’altezza dell’illustre antenato Masamune Date, grande condottiero e candidato al titolo di Imperatore del Giappone. Onorevole e onorato di essere il destinatario e il custode dell’armatura della Luce, Korin.

Suo nonno lo aveva educato sin dall’infanzia per questo. A torto o a ragione, aveva dovuto piegare in tutti i modi lo spirito del nipote, anche con la forza, quando provava qualche moto di ribellione alle regole. Seiji, alla fine, era cresciuto controllato in tutto: aveva deciso che, se controllo doveva essere, doveva almeno essere lui a decidere quale; ma si era spinto a essere più realista del re, ponendo freno anche ai suoi sentimenti e al suo cuore.

Raramente lasciava trasparire quanto in realtà fosse delicato d’animo e sensibile di spirito. Raramente parlava di cosa lo faceva stare male, raramente faceva vedere la propria sofferenza. E solo una volta, era stata una sofferenza talmente profonda da non poter non essere percepita da tutti loro. Ed era stata la prima volta in cui Seiji, dopo una battaglia psicologica pesante e insostenibile, finalmente gli aveva parlato di quello che aveva subito durante la sua prigionia nel Regno di Arago, ad opera di Anubis, uno dei Masho, maestro dell’Oscurità. Ed era stato straziante sentire tutta la sua disperazione per l’umiliazione subita, per essersi sentito un oggetto da bramare e usare contro la sua volontà. E aveva avuto la sensazione che si fosse sempre sentito così, non solo in quel buio. Sembrava che la sua sofferenza fosse un abisso e che, se vi si fosse caduti, non si sarebbe mai più potuti risalire, a meno di non possedere un paio di ali veloci.

Eppure, lui si era sentito attrarre persino da quel baratro, da quell’oscurità senza fondo. Aveva voluto vedere cosa ci fosse, lì in fondo, perché aveva la netta sensazione che ci avrebbe trovato qualcosa di infinitamente prezioso, come trovare un altro universo alla fine di un buco nero. Sapeva, glielo diceva il suo intuito, che avrebbe trovato la vera essenza di Seiji e che sarebbe stata luminosa, come una stella supergigante di un altro sistema solare. Sarebbe arrivato, insieme a lui, fino a quel fulcro e avrebbe colto quella stella, per portarla fuori, in superficie, affinché Seiji potesse brillare di una luce intensa mai vista prima.

Per lui, astronomo, non poteva esserci meraviglia migliore che la scoperta di un altro sistema solare, e Seiji era esattamente così: tutto da scoprire, come un nuovo universo, un’altra dimensione, una prospettiva del tutto differente da tutto quello che era conosciuto al mondo. Di questo si era innamorato: delle sue vertiginose profondità da scoprire e rivelare.

Ma Seiji non aveva un carattere facile; nemmeno in quell’occasione, Touma era riuscito ad andare troppo in profondità. Seiji era troppo addolorato e troppo fragile, in quel momento. Inoltre, nemmeno lui stesso, mentre lo confortava, si sentiva in grado di affrontare un compito così arduo, perché nel frattempo doveva sostenerlo e andare fino a dove lui voleva portarlo, senza forzare, senza pretendere. Era qualcosa di troppo delicato, per andare oltre un certo punto. Era troppo innamorato per fargli altro male.

E poi, anche Seiji glielo aveva confidato più volte: c’era una parte di sé che non sarebbe mai riuscito a condividere del tutto, forse nemmeno con lui, nonostante fosse la persona con cui si fosse trovato meglio, a confidare i propri pensieri e ad aprire il proprio cuore. Nonostante fosse riuscito ad avvicinarsi a lui più che a chiunque altro al mondo, avrebbe sempre protetto la parte più profonda di sé. Quella stella che lui inseguiva, sarebbe stata sempre irraggiungibile, per lui e per chiunque. E a Touma doveva andar bene così, perché gli bastava che potesse stargli accanto e osservarla splendere, anche se da lontano.

Fino a quell’avventura a New York, quando quella stella aveva deciso sua sponte di avvicinarsi a lui, per poter essere osservata più da vicino, finanche accarezzata e abbracciata. E ci aveva fatto l’amore, con quella stella. E anche se non aveva visto l’intero universo che racchiudeva, in una volta sola, era stato come se l’avesse trasportato in paradiso. Seiji era un tale groviglio di pensieri e sentimenti quanto profondo e appassionato, nel suo modo di amare. E lui si sentiva perfettamente felice così, adesso.

Nemmeno questa volta, era stato facile. Seiji usciva da un’altra avventura estremamente spiacevole e dolorosa e nemmeno questa volta Touma aveva voluto accelerare i suoi tempi. Ma quando, finalmente, il momento giusto era arrivato, era stato il più felice della sua vita!

Seiji era meraviglioso, era luminoso come una supernova. Ora, voleva solo vivere con lui e sperare di renderlo felice e sereno.

Avevano deciso di stare a casa sua, perché Seiji non voleva assolutamente tornare a casa propria: non andava molto d’accordo con sua sorella maggiore e suo nonno non era la persona più accomodante di questo mondo. Soprattutto, non voleva parlare con loro di quello che era successo e non voleva affrontare la pesantezza dei loro “pareri” sulla relazione che aveva deciso di avere con lui.

E, per il momento, andava bene così a entrambi. Aveva bisogno di tranquillità e l’avrebbe trovata tutta, nella sua abitazione privata e perennemente deserta, a parte Touma che studiava o giocava ai videogames. Avrebbe solo dovuto abituarsi un po' al suo _lieve_ disordine.

“Mhhh… caffèèèèèè…” Il mormorio d’oltretomba si levò da sotto le coperte. Una nuca tonda e dai capelli radi fece capolino da un bozzolo di lenzuola e coperte, e poi venne fuori il viso assonnato.

“Non sapevo di stare con uno zombie,” fu il commento diretto e tagliente, come sempre.

“Mhhhh… Non è la prima volta, che mi vedi appena sveglio,” protestò l’altro, mentre si sollevava con una pesantezza degna di una balenottera spiaggiata e si sistemava con la schiena sui cuscini. “Ti ho già detto, stamattina, che ti amo?” disse, inspirando ancora il meraviglioso aroma che riempiva il suo spazio vitale.

“Non ancora,” mormorò l’altro, ridacchiando, con la sua voce bassa, profonda e melodiosa. Perché un’altra cosa che catturava, di Seiji Date, era la sua voce. Era come una morbida coperta calda, che dava una sensazione di benessere, quando era calmo; era una melodia, quando iniziava una delle sue dissertazioni filosofiche e moralistiche, su come avrebbe dovuto modificare in meglio – secondo lui – il suo stile di vita; era una stilettata in corpo, quando decideva di essere pungente; era infuocata, quando evocava il potere della Luce e i suoi onorati e sacri precetti guerrieri; era gentile e delicata, quando si scusava per qualcosa; era timida, oltre ogni limite, quando confidava qualcosa di sé. E si era innamorato di ogni sua sfumatura, su quella bocca perfettamente disegnata e dall’eleganza nobile. E Seiji sembrava saperla far vibrare perfettamente, come un violoncello, in ogni sua tonalità.

Touma prese di buona lena la sua tazza di caffè, lungo quasi fosse quello americano, e se lo portò alle labbra, gustandolo lungamente. Poi, spostò leggermente lo sguardo su Seiji, accorgendosi che aveva solo un bicchiere di tè, senza qualche strana combinazione tipo bacche di soia o di goji o semi di qualche genere, gallette varie e via dicendo, pur di non ingerire nemmeno un carboidrato complesso nel suo stomaco. Mentre, per lui, aveva portato un piatto di biscotti e delle fette con burro e marmellata.

“Per te non hai preparato niente, Sei?” chiese, con una leggera preoccupazione.

 

 

“N-Non avevo molta fame, stamattina.” Titubò nel pronunciare quella frase. Avrebbe potuto essere benissimo una possibilità, dopotutto accadeva che avesse un po' lo stomaco sottosopra e si sottoponesse a un breve digiuno purificatore… ma non era riuscito a controllare l’inflessione della voce. E Touma se n’era accorto.

“Qualcosa non va, amore?”

Gli mise la mano sul braccio, cercando di dargli conforto e attenzione, se lo avesse voluto.

Seiji pensò che doveva riprendere subito il controllo di se stesso. Non voleva angosciare Touma con qualcosa che doveva affrontare da solo.

“No, non preoccuparti. Sono ancora un po' sottosopra per il viaggio e ho bisogno di avere poco, nello stomaco.”

Sorrise affabile, la voce era ferma e gentile. Sarebbe andato tutto bene.

Touma rimase in silenzio per un istante, osservandolo bene con i suoi occhi profondi. Seiji sapeva che non era uno stupido e che ai suoi occhi di cielo non era mai sfuggito niente di lui, che sembrava quasi conoscerlo meglio di se stesso; che a lui avrebbe potuto dire qualunque cosa, ma… non in quel momento.

“Va bene. Ho capito,” mormorò Touma, tornando a sorseggiare il suo caffè.

Seiji strinse le labbra, chiedendosi: _Cosa? Cosa hai capito, Touma? Quello che ti sto nascondendo?_

“La giornata di oggi la dedicherò tutta a farti sentire il bentornato, finché non avrai altro in mente che l’amore che ho per te.”

Seiji Date col viso così in fiamme non l’aveva mai visto nessuno. Si coprì la bocca con la mano, mimando una leggera tosse, per non farsi vedere troppo in difficoltà. Touma sorrise. Adorava imbarazzarlo.

E Seiji si chiese come potesse amarlo così tanto, pur sapendo tutto. Tutto quello che lo rendeva indegno di essere amato.

Touma era un miracolo vivente, nato per lui. E non era la prima volta che lo pensava.

Quel ragazzo avrebbe potuto essere la salvezza dell’umanità solo con l’intelligenza che aveva, ma aveva scelto di dedicarsi a lui. E quando aveva capito che quella scelta l’aveva compiuta già due anni prima, gli era sembrato di sentirsi sciogliere il cuore e di volersi gettare completamente tra le sue braccia, affinché non lo lasciasse più. Aveva bisogno di lui dal profondo dell’anima.

“Aspetta che finisca la colazione e sarò tutto tuo,” gli disse, facendogli un occhiolino dispettoso. “Sarò tuo, _tutto_ …” disse ancora, trasformando la voce in una dolce promessa.

Era da poco che aveva imparato a essere provocatorio anche intimamente, e Seiji trovava quel suo modo di fare stuzzicante e provocante quanto basta. Touma gli piaceva anche dal lato fisico. Le sue belle spalle larghe e le braccia lunghe e allenate da anni di tiro con l’arco, la schiena armoniosa e muscolosa, i fianchi snelli, davano a tutta la figura una certa eleganza, anche se Touma si ostinava a lamentarsi che non fosse affatto proporzionato. Ma a Seiji piaceva lo stesso. Era perfetto il modo in cui i loro corpi combaciavano e s’incastravano l’uno con l’altro, l’uno sull’altro, l’uno nell’altro… Emise un sospiro caldo che non era dovuto al tè bollente.

“Fatti la doccia e lavati i denti, prima,” rispose però, nel tentativo di assopire i bollenti spiriti.

“Oh, avanti! Davanti a una dichiarazione così appassionata, non puoi metterti a fare il Mister Perfezione!” rispose l’altro di rimando, posando la tazza vuota sul vassoio e, anzi, spostandolo sul comodino, per avvicinarsi a lui. “Potremo sempre farcela assieme, dopo, la doccia…”

Seiji guardò il ragazzo mettersi a gattonare verso di lui, con il fare di un felino in calore che andava a strusciarsi verso il compagno, per attirare la sua attenzione. E doveva ammettere che ne aveva tutta la capacità. Seiji si premette il labbro tra i denti: fare la doccia con Touma, i loro due corpi nudi che si accarezzavano e si stringevano, frizionandosi tra loro, e le loro bocche che si assaporavano con le lingue intrecciate e fameliche… Ammetteva che lo stava attirando molto.

“Almeno i denti…” rispose infine, mettendogli una mano sulla faccia e rilassando i lineamenti con un sorrisetto soddisfatto. Era riuscito davvero a migliorargli l’umore, facendogli nascere il desiderio.

Fare l’amore con Touma lo soddisfaceva come con nessun altro avesse avuto, in passato. Era come se lo facesse per la prima volta, in realtà, perché Touma sapeva amarlo come nessuno aveva mai fatto fino ad allora. Nessuno, in realtà, lo aveva amato fino ad allora, se non in maniera _sbagliata_. E a fargli capire il senso di quella parola, “sbagliato”, era stato proprio Touma. Come gli aveva fatto capire, invece, il vero significato della parola “amore”, perché gliel’aveva fatta vivere, prima che si accorgesse che si era innamorato di lui. Prima di allora, credeva che l’amore fosse solo sfruttamento e predazione sessuale, come con…

“E va bene! Allora, scappo a lavarmi i denti! La colazione la terminerò dopo, quando avrò bisogno di altri zuccheri!” scattò il ragazzo, alzandosi dal letto e infilandosi in bagno quasi di corsa.

Seiji arrossì di nuovo. Touma era davvero incontenibile quando riguardava il sesso, ovvero, fare l’amore con lui. Sembrava quasi che volesse riempirlo di tutto l’amore che in due anni non aveva potuto esprimergli. Sembrava un bambino, con il suo entusiasmo così diretto e cristallino, ma sotto le coperte era diventato un vero adulto.

La “cosa” della doccia lo intrigava molto…

Lasciò la propria tazza sul comodino, accanto a un libro di poesie, e si sollevò dal letto, iniziando a sfilarsi la cintura del kimono. Sotto aveva solo dei comodi boxer. Con eleganza, le sue dita iniziarono a muoversi sugli indumenti e, con calcolati tocchi, iniziò a sfilarsi di dosso ogni cosa. Se Touma fosse rimasto nella stanza, avrebbe assistito a uno spogliarello che gli avrebbe creato non pochi problemi.

Con passi lenti, Seiji si avviò verso la camera da bagno, provvista di una cabina doccia molto grande, dove in due si stava comodi. Aprì la porta scorrevole che dava sul bagno e vide Touma, piegato sul lavandino, intento a sciacquarsi la bocca dal dentifricio. Il viso era piegato verso il basso, quindi non poteva vederlo entrare, e la porta scorrevole era piacevolmente silenziosa. Seiji lo guardò con malizia, sorridendo al piccolo scherzetto che intendeva fargli.

 

 

All’improvviso, Touma sentì qualcosa strusciare contro le proprie natiche e premere su di esse. E sembrava anche parecchio insistente. Sollevò il viso, guardandosi allo specchio, e vide dietro di sé un Seiji completamente nudo, appoggiato alla sua schiena, facendo combaciare il bacino con il suo. Era il suo sesso, quello che reagiva già, a contatto con le sue rotondità calde, anche se coperte dalla stoffa del pigiama?

Oh, che bella tentazione…

“Credevo mi avresti aspettato,” sussurrò con voce soffice, premendosi contro di lui, sentendo la sua punta calda, desiderosa di farsi strada.

“Ah sì? Ma io non voglio aspettare…” mormorò l’altro, piegandosi verso il suo orecchio e soffiandoci sopra la sua voce da sirena. La sfumatura di voce che Seiji emetteva quando era eccitato o voleva sedurre, era assolutamente irresistibile.

“Ahn… potevi… dirmelo…”

Touma aveva sentito immediatamente le sue viscere aggrovigliarsi e il sangue pulsare nel suo inguine.

“Ma poi non avrei potuto stuzzicarti,” rispose Seiji, arrivando a mordergli il lobo dell’orecchio e avvolgendogli un braccio attorno alla vita, la mano che si insinuava nei suoi pantaloni per arrivare a toccare il suo sesso, che reagì più intensamente non appena le dita vellutate di Seiji vi si avvolsero attorno, iniziando ad accarezzarlo in maniera voluttuosa.

“A-Ahn..! Ah… Sei…” sospirò il ragazzo, mentre si lasciava meravigliosamente stimolare e, nel contempo, stimolava l’altro, iniziando ad ondulare il bacino avanti e indietro, stuzzicando la vogliosità del suo partner.

Seiji sentiva aumentare il calore tra le dita e il pulsare del sesso del suo compagno, sentendolo crescere, e anche lui avvertiva che la propria eccitazione diveniva sempre più vibrante.

L’altra mano libera si pose sull’altro lato del fianco, in modo da modularne le movenze. Doveva evitare di raggiungere l’apice troppo presto, voleva gustarsi il suo Touma con tutta calma.

Si sporse verso di lui, iniziando a solleticargli il lungo ed elegante collo con leggere lappate della sua lingua calda; arrivato sulla spalla, aprì la bocca per posare un morso proprio sul muscolo polposo, che lo eccitava alla sola vista.

“A-Ah! P-Piano…” balbettò Touma, iniziando a respirare a ritmo accelerato.

Seiji sorrise e si staccò un po', per sollevargli la maglietta del pigiama, chiedendogli in silenzio di toglierla. Voleva quella bella schiena tutta per sé. Quando essa fu completamente nuda e alla sua mercé, si passò la lingua sulle labbra. Touma, che vedeva il gesto dallo specchio e la sua espressione piena di cupidigia, sentì aumentare la propria eccitazione. Se continuava così, lo avrebbe fatto venire prima del tempo.

“Non preoccuparti. Ho tutto sotto controllo,” gli disse Seiji, indovinando il suo pensiero dallo sguardo. La mano sul suo sesso era ben stretta e calibrava perfettamente la portata dei suoi movimenti. “E poi, dobbiamo fare la doccia insieme, l’hai dimenticato?”

E come poteva dimenticarselo? Non vedeva l’ora. Solo che, in quella posizione, con quello che gli stava facendo… Avrebbe voluto che lo prendesse! Anche selvaggiamente, se avesse voluto. Desiderava essere suo.

“Seiji…” con voce arrochita, cercò di piegarsi all’indietro, sporgendo il viso verso di lui per rubargli le labbra, e il biondo adone non si fece pregare. Catturò le labbra calorose e morbide del suo amato e le strinse nelle proprie, mentre le loro lingue si incontravano al loro interno e iniziavano una schermaglia.

 

 

Seiji amava il modo in cui Touma si lasciava andare e si lasciava guidare da lui ma, ancor di più, quando prendeva iniziative, come quella. Era così puro e così sensuale e passionale, nello stesso tempo.

Così, mentre le loro bocche affondavano l’una nell’altra, iniziando un bacio sempre più caldo e divorante, il corpo di Touma si era sempre più accostato al suo. Era un vero peccato che ci fosse ancora la stoffa dei pantaloni, in mezzo. Oppure no. C’era ancora tanto da fare…

La sua mano si mosse per posarsi sul petto di Touma, iniziando ad accarezzarne la pelle sensibile, sentendo al tatto, sotto le dita, il muscolo scattante e flessuoso. Non era troppo muscoloso, ma nemmeno piatto come una tavola; la sua ampiezza era perfetta, un capolavoro. Touma aveva iniziato a gemere nel bacio e, quando le dita leggere si strinsero attorno al suo capezzolo, il gemito fu più forte. Touma sobbalzò al tocco serrato e ansimò leggermente.

Seiji guardò la sua espressione persa ed estasiata, mentre si godeva quei tocchi, e ne rimase colpito.

“Sei bellissimo, Tou,” sospirò sulle sue labbra, prima di tornare a succhiarle.

 

 

Bellissimo lui? Il ragazzo non riusciva a capire se stesse sognando o meno. Ma se c’era qualcuno di bellissimo, anzi, no… di _splendido_ lì, questo era Seiji. In confronto, lui era in ragazzo insignificante, che non sapeva per quale miracolo del cielo un angelo lo avesse notato e si fosse interessato a lui.

 

 

Seiji continuò a stimolargli la punta del capezzolo, finché non sentì che la sua rigidità era massima, e per finire, scivolò con le dita lungo l’addome snello e scolpito, provocandogli un altro brivido di libidine. Touma aveva ripreso a strusciare il bacino contro di lui, come se volesse concludere venendo preso da dietro, ma qualcosa tratteneva ancora Seiji.

“Bene, almeno la bocca è a posto,” commentò, con sarcasmo, il fatto che l’avesse trovata fresca e piacevole. Lasciò le labbra dell’altro ragazzo e, ritirando la mano dall’addome, sospinse la sua schiena in avanti, per tornare a godere di quella vista, lasciando un Touma ansimante e sorpreso da quella battuta e dal suo modo di fare.

 

_Anche Anubis gli guardava la schiena, mentre lo prendeva…_

 

D’un tratto, sbarrò gli occhi e si fermò, quasi congelato da quel pensiero.

Ma no. Era diverso. Era una cosa completamente diversa da quella.

Non poteva lasciarsi fermare da questo.

Scosse la testa per un attimo, e tornò padrone di sé.

Avvicinò il viso alla bella schiena allenata del suo arciere e vi posò le labbra, con piccoli baci schioccanti, sulla pelle asciutta e calda, leggermente abbronzata. Era così piacevole e bella a vedersi. Ecco a cosa dove pensare, ecco su cosa doveva concentrarsi.

 

_“La tua pelle ha il colore della Luna. Come deve esser ancor più bella, percorsa dal sangue vermiglio… Il tuo e quello del tuo nemico…”_

_E poi lo aveva morso con forza._

 

“Ah! Seiji! Fai piano!”

Si riscosse immediatamente. Aveva morso Touma sulla spalla, nello stesso punto in cui Anubis… E si vedevano anche tracce di sangue!

“A-Ah… S-Scusami, Tou… Ti ho fatto troppo male?” chiese, con un’espressione dispiaciuta e preoccupata.

“Un po'… sì… ma che ti era preso?”

“Scusa… un po' di foga… Sei così eccitante…” rispose, posando la fronte sudata sulla schiena dell’altro.

 

 

Touma lo guardò con poca convinzione. Sentiva che s’era insinuata una sorta di ansia e nervosismo, tra loro. E avrebbe voluto che Seiji gliene parlasse, ma sembrava non volesse. Forse, doveva fermare tutto e dirgli che, prima di continuare, doveva tirare fuori quello che lo angosciava. Ma non ne ebbe il tempo.

Seiji, per non lasciargli il tempo per pensare, aveva di nuovo iniziato a stimolare il sesso del ragazzo, pompando più velocemente lungo l’asta e stringendo verso la punta. Quella stimolazione gli fece provare un brivido intenso per tutto il corpo, sentiva che la tensione si stava accumulando tutta in quel punto. Gemette a voce più alta, sentendosi offuscare la mente e riempire di desiderio.

“Seiji! Sei… ji!”

Ad un tratto, sentì scivolargli addosso i pantaloni, fino alle caviglie su cui si afflosciarono morbidamente, e poi fu la volta dei boxer. Seiji lo stava lasciando nudo, ma non sembrava volersi fermare. E lui si sentiva al culmine.

In quel momento, avvertì la penetrazione del sesso di Seiji. Improvvisa, senza preparazione e senza nessun preavviso.

 

_“Sei mio, mio bel Samurai. E non sarai mai più di nessun altro allo stesso modo, con la stessa profondità. La tua Luce, adesso, diventerà mia! Sarai parte dell’Oscurità!”_

_E dopo aveva riso sguaiatamente, mentre entrava in lui senza nessuna preparazione, senza nessun preavviso. Ridendo di soddisfazione, perché lui non poteva muoversi, incatenato com’era, e non gli avrebbe dato la soddisfazione di sentigli urlare “No! Smettila! Mi fa male! Non voglio! Mi fai schifo! Basta! Per pietà, smettila!”_

 

“Smettila! SMETTILA, SEIJI!” Touma lo aveva allontanato col braccio, appena in tempo, e si era sottratto a lui. “Si può sapere che ti è preso? Non mi ascoltavi?!” Era sbiancato in volto, agitato e affannato.

Seiji lo guardava come se non lo conoscesse. Sembrava sotto shock, lo sguardo sbarrato, come perso in un’immagine che vedeva solo lui. Poi abbassò lentamente lo sguardo verso la propria mano e vi trovò il residuo dell’eccitazione di Touma.

Improvvisamente, alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, con un’espressione sconvolta.

“Cosa ho fatto?! Mio Dio, cosa ho fatto?!”

Improvvisamente, si accasciò a terra, proteggendosi la testa con le mani e accovacciando il proprio corpo contro la parete.

“Perdonami, Tou! PERDONAMI! Ti ho fatto del male! Non merito il tuo amore! Io non ti merito!”

Touma lo guardò, esterrefatto. Cosa diavolo era successo, per ridurlo così? Cos’era successo nella sua mente?

“Seiji…”

Si tirò su gli indumenti e si avvicinò a lui, con movimenti lenti, ma la voce era angosciata. Non l’aveva mai visto così. Nemmeno due anni prima…

Si abbassò verso di lui, in ginocchio, e cercò di vedere le sue condizioni. Seiji aveva affondato il viso sulle gambe e si proteggeva con le braccia, le mani chiuse a pugno sopra il capo, tremando leggermente e facendo uscire dei rochi lamenti dalle labbra. Come se fosse spaventato…

Gentilmente, una mano di Touma si posò sulla sua spalla.

“Sei, calmati. Non è successo nulla di grave, davvero. Io sono qui e sto bene.” Cercò di essere il più rassicurante possibile. Dopotutto, aveva solo avuto una reazione precoce a una sensazione di invasione, che nemmeno era avvenuta del tutto.

“T-Touma…” La sua voce bassa aveva iniziato a gemere e sembrava sull’orlo della disperazione. Non poteva lasciarlo solo.

Si sporse verso di lui, allargando entrambe le braccia in modo da creargli uno spazio vitale, perché non si sentisse oppresso, ma potesse anche sentirsi contenuto. Anche quella volta, lo aveva fatto. Poi, piano piano, accorciò la distanza tra la sua pelle e le proprie mani, finché non ci fu un contatto.

Vide Seiji sussultare per un istante, e rannicchiarsi ancor di più.

Era ancora ferito. Seiji non amava la violenza, non aveva mai combattuto per il gusto di farlo. Amava confrontarsi in competizioni sportive, ma non concepiva l’uso della violenza fine a se stessa. Aveva sempre combattuto per il suo onore. E proprio quell’onore era stato sporcato, nelle maniere più atroci.

Attese ancora, finché Seiji non percepì la sua presenza come non pericolosa. Solo allora poté posare le proprie mani sulle sue spalle e circondarle, in maniera delicata, accarezzandolo piano. Successivamente, avvicinò il proprio corpo al suo facendo in modo che il suo petto toccasse i pugni che Seiji serrava sulla propria testa, e posò un lieve bacio sulla sua capigliatura.

“Va tutto bene. Non vado da nessuna parte. Non è cambiato nulla nell’amore che provo per te. Sei il mio angelo e questo non può cambiarlo nessuno,” disse, con un lieve sorriso e una voce piena di dolcezza.

 

 

Lo stava invitando ad appoggiarsi a lui, senza più nascondersi: come poteva esistere un ragazzo così? Quale miracolo lo aveva portato da lui? E quale altro miracolo lo faceva essere così comprensivo con lui? Non era giusto, dopo quello che aveva appena fatto.

Eppure, quanto ne aveva bisogno, in quel momento? Tanto, tantissimo, disperatamente. Solo davanti a lui, poteva mostrare la sua miseria come essere umano. Solo davanti a lui, poteva sfogare la sua rabbia, per non essere l’essere umano perfetto che tutti vedevano dal di fuori e quanto quell’imperfezione lo disturbasse, anzi gli facesse provare _schifo_ per se stesso. E la sua paura che, adesso, non avrebbe più potuto essere fiero di sé, nemmeno come Samurai della Luce!

 

 

Sul petto di Touma si scagliò un pugno, senza troppa forza, una pressione appena percepibile. Però, era stato come se avesse voluto scagliare il colpo più potente che avesse e avesse urlato d’impotenza. E Touma lo sentì, come se lo avesse fatto davvero.

 _“Coraggio, Seiji. Scaglia pure l’altro colpo su di me. E poi lasciati andare,”_ pensò, sperando che lo spirito di Seiji lo avvertisse e capisse che era lì per lui e per nessun altro.

L’altro pugno si posò morbidamente e, subito dopo, Seiji posò la fronte sul petto comodo e accogliente del compagno. Solo allora, Touma lo strinse un po' di più, per dargli la stabilità che serviva, per farlo sentire veramente sorretto. Sperò intensamente che si lasciasse andare tanto da sfogarsi in pianto. Forse, si sarebbe liberato un po', com’era successo la prima volta. Invece, questa volta, era silenzioso.

Troppo silenzioso.

Cosa gli era successo? Improvvisamente, sembrava non aver più nessun tipo di reazione. Come se non avesse più forze. Come se non fosse lì.

“Seiji!” Cercò di guardarlo in viso, spostando anche la sua morbida onda di capelli, e vide i suoi occhi divenuti vacui. Sul volto, un dolore muto, che sembrava non riuscire a venir fuori. “Cerca di sollevarti, su. Ti riporto a letto,” gli disse, sentendosi spiazzare. Era la prima volta in assoluto che lo vedeva in questo stato.

Lo aiutò a rimettersi in piedi, nonostante fosse quasi come un peso morto, e lo avvicinò al lavandino affinché potesse lavarsi le mani. Fu lui stesso a insaponargliele e a sciacquarle sotto l’acqua, per liberare le sue dita dalla sensazione appiccicosa del suo seme. Pazientemente, le asciugò, e nemmeno per un istante lo vide tirare su gli occhi e guardarlo o dire qualsiasi cosa. Sembrava una persona a cui avessero tolto l’anima: una bambola bellissima e perfetta, senza nulla che la sorreggesse a parte lui.

Lo accompagnò a piccoli passi verso il loro letto e lo aiutò a sdraiarsi. Seiji si rannicchiò immediatamente dalla parte opposta del letto, tornando a chiudersi.

Touma fece il giro del letto e si distese anche lui, accanto all’altro, senza perdere il contatto con i suoi occhi.

“Seiji… dove sei?” gli chiese, ma non ricevette risposta. Sembrava che solo quel silenzio lasciasse intatta la perfezione della maschera che Seiji faceva vedere al mondo. “Mi spiace. Avrei dovuto capirlo subito. Avevi già qualcosa che non andava, appena sei rientrato in camera… Ho voluto davvero sperare che fosse stata la stanchezza delle diverse ore di aereo, ma adesso me ne rendo conto,” iniziò, con voce gentile. “Non ti sei ancora ripreso da quello che è successo a New York e non sai come affrontarlo, vero? Però… temo che ci sia qualcosa di ancora più antico che ti turba… vero, Sei?” Mormorando quelle parole, pose delicatamente i polpastrelli di una mano sulla sua guancia. E, finalmente, vide una reazione. Seiji aveva aperto appena la bocca per dire qualcosa, eppure la voce faticava ad uscire. “Scusami se non me ne sono accorto, Sei. Scusami davvero,” continuò, seguitando ad accarezzarlo lievemente, con un’espressione realmente addolorata.

 

 

Touma si stava scusando con lui. Lo sentiva. Non si era perso una sola parola, un solo gesto, ma era come se si fosse bloccato e non riuscisse a reagire. Era cosciente di tutto quello che gli accadeva attorno, ma era come se non potesse far nulla. Avrebbe voluto rispondere a Touma, ma la voce non gli usciva.

Avrebbe voluto dirgli che quello che si scusava era lui e che, per diversi momenti, non era stato lì con lui, a vivere la loro passione. E che, alla fine, aveva _abusato_ di lui sessualmente, come era successo a lui stesso in passato…

Touma aveva insistito che non fosse successo nulla, che non gli avesse fatto del male, ma lui non lo ricordava. Nella mente stava rivivendo la memoria di quando Anubis aveva violentato lui. E gli aveva anche detto quelle parole: ora apparteneva a lui! La sua Luce ora apparteneva all’Oscurità.

Era per questo che non era riuscito a controllare Korin, mentre era prigioniero a New York? Se il suo legame con l’armatura fosse stato davvero profondo come credeva, se fossero stati davvero in simbiosi, Korin non avrebbe mai compiuto quelle violenze contro innocenti. E se fosse stato così, lui non era più degno di rivestirla e di essere il guerriero Samurai che era stato fino ad allora.

Era finito! Tutto finito, se davvero il suo spirito aveva finito per farsi dominare dall’oscurità e perdere quella parte di sé che più apprezzava e che voleva difendere a ogni costo.

Tutto il dolore che aveva sopportato era stato inutile. Aveva perso tutto quello che gli era più caro.

Sentì il tocco di Touma sulla guancia, ed era tiepido e gentile.

Lui no? Lui non l’avrebbe perso mai?

Riuscì a sollevare gli occhi, lentamente, verso di lui, restando ancora muto.

Avrebbe voluto dirgli che lo amava, ma la voce non usciva.

Touma lo guardò intensamente e, con un movimento lento, si avvicinò a lui, sfiorandogli le labbra con un bacio casto e gentile.

“Resto qui, finché vorrai. E non dire più che non mi meriti o che non meriti il mio amore. Io sono qui, non per fare sesso con te… ma per amarti con tutto il cuore, in ogni momento. Non importa cosa è successo prima…”

Davvero? Davvero non gli importava di Anubis e del fatto che avrebbe potuto avergli preso la parte più importante di sé?

“A me importa di Seiji. Del Seiji che sta con me e che mi ama. Del Seiji che mi ha reso il ragazzo più felice dell’universo, per il solo fatto che esista e che condivida con me la vita. Del Seiji che mi mostra anche le sue lacrime e che crede di non essere mai abbastanza. Che pensa che lo si possa apprezzare solo sul campo di battaglia e per non molto altro. Io voglio questo Seiji qui… con me,” mormorò con un delicato bacio sulla fronte, mentre continuava ad accarezzarlo.

Ma come poteva, se aveva perso la sua Luce?!

Touma non capiva. Touma non sapeva.

 _Lui_ gli aveva portato via la sua essenza! Con un vile atto sessuale! E poi, gli aveva anche detto che lo amava… E si era fatto abbindolare da questo, senza capire che quello che gli aveva fatto era molto più profondo di quanto chiunque potesse concepire! Lo aveva straziato, rovinato per sempre.

“Sai splendere anche così. Nonostante ci sia tanta oscurità. E non hai idea di quanto sei meraviglioso,” disse Touma, sfiorandogli con leggerezza una delicata ciocca di capelli. “Sei ancora la Luce di questo mondo, per me. Sei la Luce del mio mondo, Seiji.”

Touma… Il suo Touma che lo _sentiva_ anche se non parlava, che lo trovava e lo salvava sempre…

Tutto ad un tratto, sentì che ne aveva bisogno. Chinò la fronte sul suo petto e iniziò un pianto basso e leggero, che sentiva aver finalmente liberato la sua gola. E avrebbe continuato, finché non avrebbe consumato tutte le sue lacrime.

Essere la Luce di Touma gli sarebbe potuto bastare, finché non avrebbe ritrovato anche il resto.

Quando avrebbe terminato, avrebbe parlato con Touma e gli avrebbe raccontato tutto quello che, nella sua memoria, continuava a tormentarlo. Ogni ricordo che rendeva se stesso ignobile ai propri occhi, ogni parola che lo aveva ferito, ogni gesto di Anubis, tutto quello di cui si sentiva deprivato, affinché nulla di tutto questo potesse più fare del male a Touma finché sarebbero stati insieme.


End file.
